Embracing Time, Embracing Fate
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Takdir adalah beban dan segala keanehannya. Seperti mimpi buruk. Karin berjalan didalamnya, berharap ia terbangun dan ingin takdir berjalan bersamanya. Post SH:C ending.


**Summary:** Takdir adalah beban dan segala keanehannya. Seperti mimpi buruk. Karin berjalan didalamnya, berharap ia terbangun dan ingin takdir berjalan bersamanya.

**Setting:** Post SH:Covenant ending. Jadi warning; obviously spoilerrific.

**Disclaimer:** Intinya saya cuma nebeng ngefic. Semua-mua Shadow Hearts milik Aruze/Nautilus/Midway.

**Embracing Time, Embracing Fate**

by FateBinder JeAnne

Sudah tiga bulan sejak semuanya berlalu. Salju mulai turun di Ibukota, daun berguguran, dan pemandangan sekarang menjadi putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam. Putih adalah salju, sedangkan bintik-bintik hitam itu adalah batang-batang pohon, gedung bangunan yang miskin warna, dan kimono musim dingin para penduduk yang warnanya juga sama sekali tidak memukau. Sepertinya Ibukota sudah bersatu dengan musim dingin dan bagi Karin ini adalah musim dingin yang paling dingin.

Musim berubah, tapi konstan dan pasti. Sehabis gugur pasti ada dingin, dan sehabis dingin kembalilah semi. Lalu disitulah warna putih dengan bintik hitam kembali cerah dan cantik di mata. Tapi hidup Karin tidak seperti musim. Berubah begitu drastis. Dari realita yang satu menuju realita yang lain. Dari waktu yang akan datang menuju masa lalu. Ia berjalan diantara waktu yang mungkin di belahan dunia yang lain, ibu dan ayahnya masih muda dan neneknya masih sehat. Karin masih tidak percaya.

Mungkin ia terlalu keras. Ia memang keras kepala, hatinya juga. Ia tetap saja meminta permintaan bodoh itu ketika Asuka Stone Platform hancur. Yang namanya keras kepala memang kadang menghancurkan diri sendiri. Karin mungkin tidak benar-benar hancur tetapi ia mungkin lebih baik menghilang saja dari keberadaan daripada harus sampai pindah waktu segala. Semuanya agak sedikit lebih terbelakang. Tentu saja. Kemarin ia membela negaranya di Perang Dunia I sekarang, Perang Dunia I saja belum mulai.

_Untuk melindunginya. Bersamanya. Harus sampai sejauh inikah?_

Dibalik semua itu, yang paling membingungkan adalah pria ini. Pria yang menemukannya terkulai di bawah pohon ketika ia pindah masa dari tahun 1915 ke tahun 1887. Pria yang begitu menemukannya tiba-tiba langsung mengenalinya dengan nama samarannya tanpa diberitahu. Pria yang mirip orang itu. Terutama matanya yang merah menyala. Mengerikan, berbahaya, tapi mengikat.

Kata "aneh" berulang kali membentur kepala Karin. Aneh ia pindah waktu. Aneh pria itu tahu nama samarannya di Jepang tahun 1915. Aneh pria itu mirip sekali dengan orang yang Karin sangat kenal betul. Aneh. Aneh. Aneh.

Bukan hanya saat ini, nyatanya, kata "aneh" sudah membentur kepalanya di misinya ke desa Domremy.

_Dimana aku pertama kali berjumpa dengannya..._

Karin terus berjalan. Hatinya berkecamuk keras dan ingin sekali tidak melihat kebelakang. Tapi setiap melihat punggung pria itu, entah kenapa ada bunyi-bunyi dari masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang ada di masa depan. Kegundahannya untuk terus menjalani hidup sepertinya juga sama sulitnya dengan berjalan di tumpukan salju sekarang. Baju di masanya jauh lebih praktis dari masa ini. Roknya yang lebar berusaha menyingkirkan salju-salju itu dari setapaknya dan yang ada Karin malah kelihangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Pria itu menoleh kebelakang, ia menghampiri Karin yang mendarat persis dengan pantatnya yang sekarang mati rasa karena sakit dan dingin.

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarnya penuh kekhawatiran.

_Ia perhatian padaku. Sama sekali bukan Yuri._

"Yah," angguk Karin, "Agak sulit berjalan dengan semua pakaian ini di musim dingin."

Ia menghela nafas dan langsung membantu Karin berdiri. Tangannya begitu besar, sangat tidak asing. Hangat.

_Tapi bukan Yuri._

Karin merapihkan bajunya. Ia menyadari bahwa pria itu menaruh mata merahnya kearah dirinya. Masih dengan kecemasan dan keheranan ia berkata, "Kamu ini. Kenapa kau jalan di belakangku ketika kau lebih baik berjalan disampingku?"

"Hah, maaf. Jalanku lelet." jawab Karin sedikit tertawa. "Sudah kubilang sulit sekali berjalan. kan? Lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Karin terdiam. Lalu menjawab secepatnya, "Mmm... Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit termenung. Mari teruskan saja perjalanannya."

Pria itu menghela nafas. Keduanya kemabli berjalan dan kali itu, ia tidak membiarkan Karin berjalan dibelakangnya lagi.

_Benar-benar bukan Yuri._

_

* * *

_

"Jadi, kau hanya mau mengajakku ke aula kosong ini?" tanya Karin sambil melepas mantelnya. Matanya sambil menelusuri ruangan yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Ini namanya _dojo_." jawab Jinpachiro, "Disini kau berlatih ilmu bela dirimu."

Karin mengangguk-angguk. Memang luas sekali tempat itu, sangat sesuai untuk gerakan-gerakan tarung yang membutuhkan banyak area luas. Untuk musim dingin seperti ini, tempat itu cukup hangat. Di ujung tempat itu juga ada tungku penghangat yang cukup untuk membuat ruangan itu cukup nyaman dari dinginnya udara di luar.

"Lalu, kau mengajakku kesini untuk?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Aku pikir kau bosan hanya diam saja sendirian di rumah kecilku itu. Aku jarang di rumah dan membawamu keliling-keliling akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kurasa sekali-sekali kuajak kau ke tempat-tempat baru." jawabnya sambil memperban kedua tangannya dan membuka ikatan sarung pedang militernya.

Karin tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Tetangga sebelah, Tsutsumi-san juga suka menemaniku berkeliling."

"Jadi kau tidak mau kalau aku yang mengajak?" ujar Jinpachiro dengan nada bercanda, "Sekali-kali, pergi bersama pria yang sudah menolongmu ini?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan." Karin melepas tawanya, "Jadi dimana kutaruh mantel ini?"

Jinpachiro menunjuk kearah rak kayu yang terletak di dekat rak-rak yang berisi pedang bambu. Disitu ia melihat mantel dan jas militer Jinpachiro. Karin merapihkan melipat pakaian Jinpachiro yang ditaruh begitu saja supaya ia bisa menaruh mantelnya dengan rapi. Ia tersenyum. "Seperti Yuri." pikirnya. Tapi sekejap ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh kembali lagi kesitu. Sekarang ia adalah "Anne", bukan "Karin" lagi. Walaupun sulit untuk tidak mengubur semua itu dalam-dalam.

Karin lalu duduk di lantai kayu itu sambil bersandar ke tembok. Di depannya Jinpachiro siap dengan ancang-ancang sambil memegang pedangnya, mengenakan kaos putih dan celana hijau tua. Kaki tangannya dibalut perban untuk menyokong kulitnya menghadapi gerakan-gerakan kompleks dari latihannya itu. Ia lalu mulai mengayunkan pedangnya. Gerakan yang sangat pasti dan mantap. Karin bisa merasakan seluruh energinya di ujung pedang itu. Tentu saja, Karin juga seorang ahli anggar. Setiap militer membutuhkan kemampuan tersebut. Gerakan Jinpachiro terbaca seluruhnya oleh Karin, tetapi ada saat-saat juga dimana ia tidak menduga kemana Jinpachiro mengayunkan pedangnya. Di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara tungku dan Jinpachiro yang sedang berlatih. Karin menikmati keheningan itu.

Ia tersenyum, larut sambil memandangi Jinpachiro. Tangguh, semampai, benar-benar memiliki fitur yang sejajar dengan Yuri. Sungguh sulit untuk Karin percaya Jinpachiro bukanlah Yuri. Mereka berbeda, seharusnya. Tetapi pikiran Karin yang dikacaukan hatinya membuatnya hanya semakin sedih melihat Jinpachiro. Semakin rindu. Betapa ia rindu ketangguhan Yuri yang diimbangi dengan sifat sok dan cueknya itu. Betapa ia rindu hati Yuri yang naif. Tapi tidak bisa. Yuri mengejar tujuan hidupnya sendiri dan Karin harus ikhlas. Dan semua harapan ingin bersama dan melindungi Yuri sampai akhir hidupnya harus ia emban dengan pergi jauh ditelan waktu, _benar-benar ditelan waktu_. Entah atas dasar apa, Karin tidak mengerti. Yang muncul pertama kali dihadapannya adalah Jinpachiro. Pria yang sangat mirip dengan Yuri. Seperti roman, seperti mimpi. Tapi bagaimanapun, Jinapchiro bukanlah Yuri, semirip apapun ia dengan anak itu. Karin harus percaya. Entah bagaimana ia ingin membuktikan bahwa Jinpachiro bukanlah Yuri. Ingin bangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Ruangan itu bagi Karin berubah semakin sepi. Kali ini hanya ada suara tungku terbakar dan suara benturan-benturan dari hatinya. Rasanya, aneh. Lalu diperhatikannya lagi lah Jinpachiro. Sambil berusaha menarik hatinya kembali ke akal sehat dan membuatnya percaya kalau itu bukan Yuri.

Iya. Mereka memang mirip. Tapi si Yuri itu bodoh. Jinpachiro tidak. Ia pria yang bisa mengrus dirinya dan orang lain. Tapi Yuri. Tidak. Yuri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Mungkin kecuali Alice. Tapi tidak. Mereka berbeda. Lihat Jinpachiro. Ia tangguh seperti pria dewasa. Yuri seperti bocah. Ia bahkan mudah mabuk laut dan bisa pingsan berhari-hari. Tidak mungkin Jinpachiro begitu kan?

Jinpachiro berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya lalu melihat kearah Karin. Tersenyum. Tidak seperti Yuri dengan senyum yang penuh kepasrahan atau kesombongan. Senyum yang begitu tulus. Karin merasa aneh. Tapi ia hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum yang mungkin seperti Yuri. Pasrah.

Jinpachiro menghampiri Karin. Ia duduk disebelah wanita itu dan cahaya api mewarnai kulit dan bajunya menjadi amber menyala. Cantik. Perasaan yang aneh. Seperti ketika ia melihat Amon-Yuri di Domremy pertama kali. Lalu Karin menjadi sedih dan penuh beban lagi.

"Anne..." ujar Jinpachiro pelan. Karin lalu menatap mata merahnya yang serasi dengan seluruh ruangan itu.

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu." lanjutnya. Kali ini matanya berubah sendu. Tatapan sendu yang sangat tidak asing lagi untuk Karin. Melihatnya, Karin ragu apakah ia ingin mendengarkan hal itu atau tidak.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya dulu. Apakah kau nyaman bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Karin tidak bisa menjawab. Hatinya sekarang seperti sedang berlari kencang dan kebingungan. Berusaha kabur dari sesuatu yang penuh beban. Karin tidak tahu harus membuka mulutnya atau tidak. Tetapi melihat kesungguhan di mata Jinpachiro, ia seperti tidak ingin mengecawakannya. Jinpachiro selama ini adalah teman yang baik. Terlalu baik bahkan. Merawatnya, memberinya tempat tinggal, mengenalkan ia kepada Jepang yang belum ia terlalu kenal lama, dan...

"Te... Tentu saja. Kau teman yang baik." Karin tersenyum. Tersenyum karena ingin tersenyum. "Mungkin aku tidak nyaman karena berhutang banyak padamu." kali ini Karin tertawa, tetapi ia melanjutkan, "Tapi kalau nyaman sebagai kawan, tentu saja. Kau orang yang baik."

_Dan aku percaya kalau kau orang yang baik. Seperti Yuri._

"Hm." Jinpachiro mengangguk. Lalu ia berdiri. Punggungnya yang besar mengahadap Karin. Bayangannya seperti jatuh. Lalu diantara kesunyian itu, Jinpachiro berkata; "Entah apakah kau masih merasa nyaman denganku setelah ini. Tetapi, Anne. Sejak kau adalah orang yang baik dan bisa kupercaya. Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

Jinpachiro memutar badannya menghadap Karin. Mata mereka bertemu dan ada garis keseriusan diantaranya. Lalu ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan terdengarlah sebuah erangan dari tenggorokannya. Sebuah gumpalan asap keluar dari tubuhnya. Tidak asing. Sebuah pusaran energi bersatu dengan asap tersebut. Tidak asing. Sepasang sayap hitam terbentang di depan mata Karin. Tidak asing. Dan akhirnya, sesosok monster, iblis, entah apa namanya, ada dihadapan Karin.

Makhluk itu menatap Karin masih dengan tatapan yang sama dengan tatapannya bersama Jinapchiro. Dan Karin melemas. Ia tidak sanggup. Bukan karena makhluk itu mengerikan. Bukan karena Jinpachiro baru saja berubah jadi makhluk itu di depan matanya. Melainkan...

_"Makhluk itu sangat indah."_

_"Ia tidak mencintaimu, Karin!"_

_"Anne. Itu nama ibuku."_

_"Kurasa aku ini dinamai dengan nama kekasih pertamanya."_

_"Anak itu, dia punya garis takdir yang sangat aneh. Sebuah beban aneh pulalah yang diembannya. Dan Karin, kau ada di dalam hidupnya, membawa beban yang lain."_

_"Buatlah harapan ke dunia yang kalian sangat inginkan."_

_"Kau janji?"_

_"Iya. Aku janji."_

_"Karin, terima kasih."_

_"Aku hanya ingin bersama Yuri. Terus bersamanya dan melindunginya. Hingga aku mati."_

_"Ini Ibukota Tokyo, tahun 1887."_

_"Hai, Anne? Aku Jinpachiro. Jinpachiro Hyuga."_

Karin terlepas dari ikatan-ikatan ingatan itu. Degup jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali. Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes. Nafasnya teratih-atih. Lalu samar-samar karena matanya yang basah, ia melihat Jinpachiro berubah kembali ke bentuk manusianya. Ia melihat dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi penuh kekhawaitiran dan entah kenapa Karin semakin benci dan semakin ingin menangis. Ia ingin mencoba menghentikan tangisannya karena tahu Jinpachiro pasti akan mengira ia ketakutan dengan wujud monsternya. Ia merasakan tangan Jinpachiro ada dipundaknya yang sedang bergetar. Ia hanya menatap mata merah pria itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Anne! Ma-maafkan aku! Aku seharusnya-"

"Bukan!" isak Karin, "Bukan!" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba meyakinkan Jinpachiro kalau itu bukan salahnya. Diambilnyalah tangan Jinpachiro yang ada di pundaknya tadi, lalu digenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya dihadapan wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Tangisnya semakin keras. Ia berusaha menatap pria itu tetapi tidak bisa.

_Perasaan apa ini? Seperti takut. Kaget. __**Terbebani**__. Aku... Aku..._

_Yuri, aku..._

"Aku mengenali seseorang sepertimu..." ucap Karin akhirnya, masih sambil menangis. Tapi entah kenapa Jinpachiro hanya menyipitkan matanya dan terlihat sedih. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mendekap Karin dan membiarkan Karin menangis di dalamnya.

* * *

_Takdir adalah raja yang gila. Kita hanya pion lalu dimainkannya. Dan ketika kita mengucap harap, ia mendengarnya. Lalu diputar baliklah seenaknya._

Akhirnya musim semi datang. Kali ini Ibukota lebih berwarna. Air sungai terlihat jernih. Kimono penduduk ikut bersemi dengan warna. Kelopak sakura berjatuhan dan semua orang perpembawaan hangat. Hari ini Karin mengikuti Jinpachiro lagi ke dojo kosong itu dan kali ini ia terus berjalan disebelahnya.

"Jadi, Saki yang memberimu foto itu?" tanya Jinpachiro.

"Iya." Karin mengangguk.

"Dasar," Jinpachiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Anak itu memang culas."

Karin tertawa, lalu ia meneruskan, "Tidak juga ah! Saki orangnya baik. Anggun..."

"Kau belum tahu!" lanjutnya lagi, ikut tertawa.

Keduanya lebih banyak berbicara dan menghabiskan waktu berdua sejak terakhir mereka mengunjungi dojo kosong itu berdua musim dingin lalu. Entah kenapa Karin ingin memberitahu segalanya kepada Jinpachiro, seperti Jinpachiro memberitahu kekuatan fusionnya sore itu. Rasanya aneh kalau Karin terus bersembunyi dan mengarang-arang cerita. Jinpachiro percaya, tentu saja. Rupanya ia menyembunyikan foto yang diberi Saki waktu itu dan darisitulah ia menebak nama "Anne". Ia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan menemukan Karin di bawah pohon waktu itu. Seperti ada sesuatu, seperti pertanda, katanya. Ternyata keduanya sama-sama mencoba mempertanyakan sendiri nasib mereka sejak saat itu tanpa sadar kalau jawaban ada diantaranya.

Karin menghela nafas dan melihat kearah langit yang dihiasi hujan bunga sakura. Lalu dikembalikanlah matanya ke Jinpachiro, "Jadi, kau masih mau memanggilku Anne?"

"Ya." dia mengangguk, lalu mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku terbiasa memanggilmu Anne, aneh bagiku kalau harus memanggilmu nama lain."

Karin tersenyum. Takdir sungguh punya cara yang aneh untuk menjawab harapannya.

Hanya dengan berbicara berdua, tak terasa keduanya sudah sampai lagi ke dojo kosong itu. Dojo kosong itu tetap terasa nyaman di musim semi sekali pun. Pohon-pohon yang kembali berbunga membuatnya teduh dan sangat imut, sakura berjatuhan disekelilingnya. Seperti mekarnya sesuatu yang baru. Benar-benar baru dan menggairahkan.

Jinpachiro mendorong pintu kayu dojo kosong itu. Keduanya masuk dan seperti biasa Jinpachiro menaruh jasnya di rak sebelah tempat pedang bambu. Kali ini Karin ikut bersiap-siap dan melepas jas dan roknya membiarkan dirinya hanya dengan sebuah kemeja dan celana panjang. Di angkatnya salah satu pedang bambu darisitu dan dihadapannya Jinpachiro sudah siap dengan pedang bambunya sendiri. Ia hanya memakai celana tentara dan perban-perbannya saja dan membuat Karin sedikit sulit melepaskan matanya.

_Yuri pun akan selalu melihatnya penuh kekaguman, tentu saja._

"Kau benar mau melakukannya, Nona Letnan?" tukas Jinpachiro sambil memutar pedangnya.

"Tantang aku, Kapten." jawab Karin berani.

Keduanya mengambil ancang-ancang. Disaat yang sama, kedua kaki mereka mengambil langkah kedepan dan mengayunkan pedang mereka. Pedang bambu itu berbenturan. Di dojo yang kosong, bergemalah suara latihan mereka, gesekan bambu, derapan kaki, dan suara-suara yang mendukung gerakan mereka.

Sebuah ayunan diberikan Jinpachiro lurus ke arah Karin. Karin melompat ke kiri sedikit dan mencoba mengenai Jinpachiro ketika ia masih fokus ke depan, sayangnya refleks sang Kapten terlalu cepat. Keduanya terus menghantamkan pedang mereka dengan gerakan yang tertata. Karin merasa tangannya terlatih kembali sejak terakhir kali ia memegang pedang dan ia merasa akhirnya ia hidup.

_Aku menemukan hidupku, Yuri. Kau juga harus._

Karin mencoba menyerang Jinpachiro ketika ia mengangkat pedangnya keatas sedikit, tapi tanpa dugaan, Jinpachiro rupannya mengangkat pedangnya untuk memberi keseimbangan sedikit untuk bergerak.

_Kau harus menghidupi hidupmu lebih tangguh dariku, dan darinya._

Lalu dengan satu tekanan langkah kedepan, Jinpachiro mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan, sementara Karin mengayunkan pedangnya keatas, mencoba menyerang, tetapi ia salah perhitungan. Keduanya malah kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan sebuah bunyi gedebuk besar terdengar keseluruh ruangan, diikuti dengan tawa.

Sepuasnya tertawa, Karin tersenyum. Melihat Jinpachiro yang ada diatasnya, tersenyum kembali kearahnya. Mata merahnya begitu sayu dan memikat. Mirip Yuri. Dari sini rupanya Yuri memiliki semua itu, pikir Karin.

"Anne..." bisik Jinpachiro perlahan. Karin hanya membalas dengan sebuah "Hm?"

"Hiduplah bersamaku. Sesungguhnya."

Karin tersenyum dan menjawabnya dengan, "Tentu saja. Aku datang kesini bukan tanpa alasan."

Karin bisa merasakan tubuh Jinpachiro yang hanya dibalut perban itu menggesek kemeja putih tipisnya, merasakan nafasnya perlahan membasuh wajahnya, merasakan peluh-peluh mereka menjadi satu. Ia mencoba membayangkan mereka berdua saat itu dan ia merasa geli sendiri. Aneh. _Benar-benar aneh_. Tetapi Karin menyukainya, kali ini keanehan bisa bersahabat dengannya.

Jinpachiro mencium Karin. Ciuman itu mulai perlahan tetapi semakin lama semakin menguat. Karin menarik leher Jinpachiro, meminta lebih. Tidak. Ia meminta takdir lebih. Tapi sepertinya takdir sudah tahu kemana Karin ingin pergi sekarang dan mimpi buruk itu sudah dibaliknya menjadi mimpi indah. Karin larut di dalamnya dan ia tidak ingin bangun dari lantai dojo yang spertinya telah menyemat dirinya bersama Jinpachiro. Ia tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi itu.

_Yuri, aku akan segera bertemu denganmu._

Sore itu merupakan sore musim semi yang hangat di Ibukota. Bagi Karin musim semi itu menjadi musim semi yang paling hangat.

* * *

A/N: Pertama author digebuk karena membuat Karin sedikit lemot. Yaaa, maaf~ Tapi gue rasa Karin butuh waktu untuk menyadari misteri kenapa dia bisa time travel, ketemu Yuri ver. 0.0 dan apa maksud dari nasibnya itu sendiri. Plus, sulit kalau seorang wanita hatinya melekat diseseorang. Mo kata bapaknya mirip banget sama Yuri juga, pasti ada dilema di hati kan? (suit~ suit~) *author digebuk lagi* Dan pengarang mikir, rasanya aga susah kalau Karin harus bersembunyi dan jadi "Anne" terus-terusan apalagi ke calon suami. Yah, ini intrepretasi pribadi sih. Setiap fan punya fanonnya sendiri :) Jadi ya kurang lebih begitu, letting go and starting over itu sulit. Nice/Polite RnRs are appreciated. Flames are not :)


End file.
